Toms adventures
by pokemon996
Summary: Its been five years since Ash Ketchum beat the elite four and left Kanto to continue his adventure but his battle with Lance inspired a young kid, who was aged five, to become a trainer. Today is the first step. Tom becomes a trainer today and you will be following his steps. There will be laughter, friendship, tears, anger and forgiveness as the adventure unfolds.


Kanto had become a very slow region the past few years; great trainers have risen up to conquer the elite four and the champion. Some trainers failed countless times but they struggled on, they wanted the taste of victory and the smell of glory after a hard fought battle. The amount of trainers who have managed to conquer the elite four and then leave was numerous and ever growing. Very few trainers stayed to claim the place of the league or to even stay within their home land. Many trainers' searched for new lands beyond the sea with more enticing battles and pokemon to be found. More legends and myths than they could dream of. However they all had one goal, to become the very best pokemon trainer there ever was.  
Now, this is where I come in. I remember five years ago the biggest event of the decade happening. I was no more than five years old sitting on the sofa between my mother and father watching the event live on our small black tv. The memory was imprinted on my mind from the moment it began.  
The room fell silent as a man who's name at the time eluded me stepped forward to meet my idol, Ash Ketchum, who had be born and raised here in Pallet town just as I have. The champion, who's called Lance, was wearing his black cape to cover his body but every now and then the specks of red shone bright from underneath.  
When Lance was at the middle of the room he had smiled a weird smile. It was full of joy, happiness, excitement and yet at the same time filled with anger, determination, fear and cockiness. After a moment Lance spoke out in a most unexpected voice, it was calm as water yet as solid as rock, as he called out "Ash, from Pallet town. I thought I would be seeing you here. Shall we let the battle commence?" The only reply Lance got was a sharp nod from Ash and a little "Pika" from Ash's Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.  
It was this moment I remember most vividly, I felt pressure on my shoulder just before the battle began as my father leaned into my side "Hey, son. Don't be disappointed if Ash loses, Lance is a great trainer and Ash has done well enough to get to him." I turned to face my father with great anger and pain in my eyes "Ash will not lose, he's the best pokemon trainer there ever was and ever will be!"  
I turned my eyes back to the tv as Lance shouted "Go Gyarados!" as the pokemon burst open a magnificent blue pokemon emerged. It's mouth gaped open as it stood on lad by coiling its body. Lance looked smug but as the camera switched to Ash he looked as calm and contempt as ever said "Pikachu, you're up buddy!"  
Lance let a laugh out "You are using Pikachu? That pokemon will not stand a chance!" Before Lance could say another word Pikachu had let of an intense and powerful Thunderbolt that was aiming straight for Gyarados. Pikachu's cry as the bolt zoomed through the air was harsh but seemed to intensify the closer the bolt got to its target.  
Lance stood there open mouthed as the bolt continued charging straight for his Gyarados. When it was almost upon it Lance made a little guesture with his hand that was barely noticeable howver Gyarados must have sensed it for it dived to the left in a knick of time and second later the bolt sizzled as it burnt the wall behind Lance. "Hyperbeam!" cried Lance.  
A beam of white came zooming out of Gyarados' mouth and was moving faster than anything I had ever seen. Ash laughed now as he told his Pikachu to do various movements. This battle seemed to me more like a contest than a battle.  
After an hour of intense mind gripping battle both trainers were down to their last pokemon; Ash was with Charizard while Lance was with a third Dragonite.  
"Fly into the air!" shouted Ash but Lances Dragonite seemed to follow the order. They circled each other in the air for what felt like decades. Lance finally commands his pokemon to attack with a twister move. They fired it towards Charizard but he just rose up and then dived straight for Dragonite with a glowing hand. The move hit right on Dragonites jaw, the pokemon winced in pain and began falling. Clearly the move was supereffective.  
Lance kept shouting at his pokemon "Get up! Come on Dragonite you can do this!" After moments as Charizard dived again for the same attack Dragonite awoke and obeyed its trainers command for a hyperbeam. It was too late for Charizard to avoid; the beam hit it square in the chest sending it flying into the roof. Smoke covered the battle field.  
When the smoke cleared both pokemon were standing. Charizard had grazes everywhere and looked in great pain while Dragonite was sore on his mouth and back from the fall.  
This was the final moment of the battle, whatever happens next decides the fate of the trainers. Would Ash become the champion? I remember asking myself all these questions.  
Charizard went in with another glowing hand, I was guessing at this point it was Dragon Claw, while Dragonite summoned a thunderstorm and sent thunder down to strike Charizard.  
Swiftly and deftly Charizard avoided the thunder, flying around or speeding up before it hit him. Finally he was close enough and the Dragon Claw hit. Dragonite fell with a dull thud. Lance face went pale as the realization of defeat struck him. He had been unopposed for fifteen years and now the young boy from Pallet Town had beaten him.  
It was that moment I had decided to become a pokemon trainer and travel the world in hope that someday I could challenge Ash. The day had finally came where I could reach for that target. Today was that day.

The morning was bright and I was awoken by the cries of a Pidgey. Jumping out of my bed I rushed to my draws and quickly got dressed. Grabbing my blue backpack I crammed extra clothes for the journey I was about to take. My heart was beating.  
As I raced downstairs I saw my mum at the table eating pancakes with my father. I had not missed him going to work yet so I walked over to the door at which my dad cleared his throat "I know dad, just putting my bag by the door." Once the bag was placed I walked to the table and took my normal seat besides my mother and father.  
I'm not usually an early riser but I had been up this time before and my father had already left for work so after swallowing my mouthful of pancakes, which were filled with freshly made cream from Milktanks milk and Oran Berries, I asked my father "Hey, dad. How comes you are still home?"  
He put down the newspaper and took a sip of what I could only presume was Tea as he hated coffee and the drink was steaming. In a gentle voice he spoke "Well son, there are certain events that a parent should not miss in their Childs life and today is one of them." He gave a little wink at me and I smiled back.  
In a rush of excitement I laughed "Really? That's great! I thought I'd have to travel to your work for goodbye but this is much better." I continued eating my pancakes as the memory came flooding back of Ash beating Lance and Lance's face with his first defeat in fifteen years.  
When I had finished my dad rose from the table "So, shall we get moving? Better obey the champ in making now or who knows what we could face." All three of us laughed and I stood. I looked between my mother and father with the biggest smile I had ever worn. I suddenly felt sorry for them, they were meant to be the ones that were meant to make me happy and have my biggest smiles but no. Fate had a cruel game sometimes and for me the biggest smile came from a gift I was about to receive from Professor Oak, my starter pokemon.  
We went outside and the fresh morning air felt refreshing on my face. We walked up the hill with my parents reminding me of all my childhood memories. One that I always enjoyed hearing was brought up by my father "Remember that time when a young trainer had come to visit Professor Oak all the way from Goldenrod City and had left their pokemon outside to play with you?" I thought for a moment and then clicking my fingers "Yea, I do! His name was Mark and he left outside a Wooper who squirted water at me!" They all laughed once again and then my dad continued with a nod "Yea, and we thought you were about to burst into tears but you just laughed it off. The trainer, Mark, came out and was about to tell his pokemon off when you stood bravely to defend his pokemon. As a reward he gave you a pokeball if I recall correctly?"  
I nodded as the memory came flooding back.

It was the middle of summer and I was about six. The trainer had walked right past me with his Wooper by his side, it instantly caught my attention and I left whatever I was doing to follow. Just as Mark had got to the Professors lab he saw me looking at his Wooper. He called me over "Hey, kid. Come here" and with a smile I bounded over "Wanna play with Wooper for a bit?"  
I nodded my head so much it felt it could have easily shaken off. The trainer went inside as me and Wooper moves to sit on the grass. I sat prodding and poking Wooper as it gently head-butt me. I would laugh then eventually it started using bubblebeam. I clapped in amazement and the pokemon seemed to enjoy the praise so it changed to a watergun.  
The Jet of water went high, so high that as I stood the steam was taller than me. I sat down laughing and then Wooper stopped. My mum and dad had just found me as I had ran away from them when chasing the Wooper and they laughed saying "We should have known." Wooper jumped at the sounds of other people and let out another watergun that it me square in the face.  
My hair was dripping wet and my face was cold but I burst out laughing which relaxed the tensed up Wooper. At that moment Mark had come out, his black hair gleaming in the sunlight. He marched over to his Wooper "You were meant to behave not attack this litt-" At that moment I stood up and moved swiftly between the trainer and this pokemon. "Excuse me, Mr Pokemon Trainer. It was not your pokemons fault; he was jumped by the sound of my parents".  
The trainer still looked furious and I was scared he was going to strike me. Instead he rose up with a smile on his face "Well, you have some guts kid. How old are you?" My throat was dry and I was still slightly scared to reply but I said in a solid voice "Eight." The trainer smiled and extended his hand. I took it and shook as he spoke "My names Mark, and for your bravery I'd like to give you a gift." He opened the bag at his side and retrieved a shiny bright red and white pokeball. Still smiling he handed it to me "Here, my last pokeball for now. I want you to have it and I want you to use it as you wish. By the way you treat pokemon, even someone else's I can tell you'll be a great and caring trainer. If you ever find me when you travel then feel free to challenge me to a battle. I would be honoured to accept the challenge."  
He turned to leave and I was speechless; holding my first ever real piece of pokemon equipment was special and it felt even better with the praise and comments the trainer had given me. Before he was out of earshot I shouted "Thank you!" and Mark turned smiling and waving good bye.

Now we had just arrived to the Professors lab. There was a mass crowd surrounding the building and in the centre was Professor Oak talking as professionally as he could with the shouting and cheers. When I was close enough I listened to what he was saying.  
"Today is that time of the year again, I'll be giving away three rare pokemon of the Kanto region to three ten year olds from this town and the surrounding area. From this day on they shall be aiming to be the very best and I wish to say-" I head a loud boo come from the crowd and then someone else shouted "Come one! Get with giving out the pokemon!" Professor Oak went very pale from nervous and embarrassment but continued all the same "I wish to say good luck to them and I hope they will work well with their pokemon. Now, if any young trainers would like to step up and receive their starter pokemon." Professor Oak searched the crowd but no one stepped forward . His eyes then befell me.  
"Ah!" he exclaimed as he moved towards me with the camera following him. His hand gripped my wrist and pulled me to his side "This young trainer is Tom, he's lived here ever since he was two and today is his tenth birthday. So, why not make this birthday special? What do you say Tom?" Professor Oak looked down excitedly.  
I looked up at him and then the camera man who smiled down at me "To that, I say let's get my adventure started" The crowd cheered at my words and I smiled. The professor led me to a table where upon stood three pokeballs in which were the three starter pokemon Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.  
"Okay, for thoese of you who do not know the pokemon that are given away are out of the three called Charmander the fire type who is in the left pokeball, Squitle the water type who is in the center pokeball and Bulbasuar the grass type who is in the right pokeball. So Tom, do you know who you'll be picking?" The camera moves from the Professor towards me.  
I stand there frozen like an ice sculpture into place as the camera locks on, I feel the eyes upon me looking and waiting for me to choose my first pokemon partner for life. Nervous are eating me from inside out, I want to run and scream but I know I can't. I look back towards my parents who smile at me with a smile of great joy. The smile said what they could not, it said they would love me no matter what happens. This is your moment and we will support you every step of the way.  
After a deep breath I turned back to face the three pokeballs containing the three pokemon Professor Oak had said. I pictured myself with each pokemon thinking carefully but quickly how they would benefit working with me, what I could teach them and what they could teach me.  
Professor Oka spoke once again "Come on Tom." At that moment I made my choice, my hand moved towards the right hand pokeball containing the grass type pokemon Bulbasuar. As my fingers felt the cool metal, it was the only cool feeling I had right now on this hot day, my hand began to move towards the left and in a blink of an eye my fingers clasped around another pokeball.  
I withdrew my arm drawing in my breath as Professor Oak turned me towards the camera with himself standing behind me "So, the young trainer Tom has made the choice for the fiery Pokémon known as Charmander. Well good luck to you Tom!" I tried to say thanks but my mouth was dry and nothing came out besides a dry cough.  
When the eyes were off me I ran towards my mother and father throwing my arms around them as they bent down to embrace me. With tears in my own eyes I whispered "I did it. I've taken the first steps to becoming a pokemon master." My father pulled away at that moment "No, son. You've been taking steps to become a pokemon master since you were five. This is just the stepping stone in the water, the moment you are towards crossing the sea to Johto. You only have thirteen more to go." He chocked at last as tears streamed down his own face and my mother picked up where he left off "We believe you can go as far as you want." Once again we were embraced in each others grasp, tears all around dropping to the ground.  
After a moment we stood up and continued to look at Professor Oak as he introduced the next two trainers, a young female by the name of Arya who had dark hair choose Squirtle and then there was Jace who had bright red hair and a smirk that made me nervous. He was given Bulbasaur.  
After that I proceeded to walk home with my parents to grab my bag and then set out on my adventure. We walked in silence, Charmanders ball in my hand. Everyone's eyes were glued to it. Once we got to the house I grabbed my bag and then walked outside. My parents walked to the gate with me. At last I got to say the words I'd dreamt of saying for five years "Charmander, I choose you!" My pokeball flew into the air and burst open. The silhouette of a little pokemon emerged and then when the light faded I beheld my Charmander for the very first time.  
Charmander was fairly small but was about half my own height. His tail flame blazed brightly even in the daylight shinning now. He walked towards me, eyes fierce and pricing. He placed he arms on his hips and inhaled; his chest rounded up and grew slightly bigger. "Hello" I said finally. Charmander made no response back. He just stared.  
My mother then walked over to Charmander and patted it on the head, the affection seemed to calm and relax the little Charmander. She whispered something into his ear and ran off into the house crying. My father walked over to me with a smile on his face "Well son, good luck with the future. You've got an excellent starter pokemon there." He nodded towards Charmander. Taking a deep breath he got his wallet out and handed me £3000. "To get you started."  
I hugged him tight and then turned to the gate opening it, Charmander followed me onto the path. I took a look at my father "Thanks. I'll make you proud." It was all I could muster to say in the last minutes of seeing him. My father smiled and almost cried again "You have already made me and your mother proud."  
After that I walked on towards route 1. With one look back towards the house where my father had stood earlier to say bye. I got to the exit of town and looked forward. I took my first with Charmander by my side "Well buddy, this is it. The grand adventure starts now!"  
As I walk through route one I listen to the wind blowing the leaves and the Pdgeys singing in the afternoon. It was not long until I bumped into Jace and Arya.  
The girl spotted me from afar and seemed to indicate this to Jace. When I got close enough they stood side by side. They examined me before talking a word. Jace took a step closer "So, you were the other newbie. Ha, don't see why the professor gave you a pokemon over our friend Ruby. She would make a fifty times better trainer than you ever will!" Arya laughed but tried to hide it with her hand in front of her mouth.  
I took a deep breath, some people aren't worth hassle and these clearly were them people. Calmly I spoke "Well it is not our position to judge what Professor Oak says. Anyway, I would like to continue you my adventure without any problems if that it is okay."  
This time Jace laughed "Are you calling us trouble?" He looked towards his sister with some shine in his eyes "Aw, sis. He thinks we are trouble. Clearly he does not know of the real trouble out there otherwise he may be kinder to such… helpful people." Arya stepped forward now looking at me and laughing "True brother, well why don't we teach him he is in no place to be a pokemon trainer?"  
My eyes widened as I understood where this was going. Could my Charmander take on two pokemon? I would hate to go home this early having lost a battle. It would be shameful but there was no way to avoid it. "Fine," I said without them even saying what it is they were plotting. "My Charmander can take you both on and still be safe to continue our adventure." I looked nervously towards my pokemon who looked angrily at the other two trainers.  
"Well then let's not delay," cried out Jace which was followed by "Go, Squirtle!" Out came a flash of bright white light and another silhouette of another pokemon. Once the light faded and the pokemon was clear to the eyes you could tell it was a turtle based pokemon. It's stomach was enchased in a shell of which its blue head, arms and feed protrued. It smiled a wicked grin our way, it's teeth bared so we could see them sparkle in the sunlight. "Squirt, Squirtle," it cried out into the sky as it did so.  
Smiling I looked calmly at my opponent. The battle of Ash and Lance came back to mind, the one thing Ash did say before leaving the region was that 'victory does not just come from the fight its self but the energy and effort pokemon put in. It's about power but also friendship and teamwork. If you have them then you can achieve anything'. Still smiling I looked at Jace "Care for the first command?"  
Jace seemed shocked at the politeness but that soon vasinshed behind the mask of his face "Sure, Squritle tackle, now!"  
Squirtle began running towards Charmander with its arms extended and eyes locked on the target. Charmander stood awaiting its own command. My mind was screaming attack, attack, attack! But my heart told me something else, something I could not quite grip at yet.  
Squirtle was not too far away any more, in a few seconds it would be upon Charmander taking it down with an intense hit. I closed my eyes and then shouted "Charmander, move to the left now!" My eyes flung open as them command left my mouth and I saw Squirtle narrowly miss Charmander and instantly thought of another move" Charmander, drop your tail and stand still."  
Charmander followed with blind obedience and as planned Squirtle tripped over Charmanders tail and fell face into the ground which resulted in a dust cloud appearing. Squritle made chokcing like noise but as soon as the dust was clearing I commanded Charmander "Go, now use a tackle!"  
Charmander turned around and tackled Squirtle who had a massive impact with the ground.  
Jace cried out in anguish as his pokemon was getting defeated. "Squrtile get up now and tackle!" Squirtle finally rose and tacked Charmander right in the stomach sending him flying towards Jace's feet. Charmander was encased in a dust cloud but I could still see him due to his flame burning bright at the end of his tail. Seeing Squirtle charging into Charmander from the behind was not a good sign but I had an idea of how to counter.  
"Charmadner," I called, "Turn around and use tackle!" I saw the flame shrink in size as it moved to a different angle. I saw a flash of fear in Jace's eyes as he feared the result of this final tackle smack down. Charmader broke out of the dust but just at that moment the contact happened. Charmander was hit on his head by Squirtles head. The both went flying.  
Dust covered both pokemon from sight of each trainer. No one knew the result of the battle, the dust swam around like a hornets devouring the remains of energy the pokemon have. I see Charmanders tail but it is unmoving. Is that a sign of defeat? Have I really let Charamnder lose his fir ever battle? I would not believe it. I looked over to where Squirtle landed noticing Jace was there.  
I felt a pang of guilt for the young boy, I did not know how prepared he was or how much he knew of pokemon at all. I feared I had gone too hard on my new rival, if that is what I should call these people. I walked over and knelt beside the boy "Hey,"I moved my hand to his shoulder, "you oka-". The boy turned to face me, his eyes full of tears but his voice full of anger "I will not forget this!" He lifted Squirtle into his arms and cradled him like a new born baby. Tuning to Arya "Come on, I need protection from the wild pokmon!"  
Together the two trainers ran off back towards Pallet Town. The embrasement was on them but I still felt the pang of guilt within me. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat as I remembered Charmander. I ran over to where he had landed to find him on his feet and looking as strong as ever. I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tight in an embrace of joy and relief. "Well done," I mutter to him releasing the grip and patting him on the head. I got the response of "Char!".  
We sat down at that point and I got out the little food I had packed before leaving. The list consisted of ten Oran berries, some milk, some bread and some cheese. I turn to Charmander holding my palm open with three Oran berries. Charmander took them happily and began eating them while I began on my two and a slice of bread. The sun was beginning to set leaving the sky a burning mess of light as if hell was above us and not below.  
I decided about an hour later to get my sleeping bag out of which I did. Once in it and nice and snug Charmander decided to pay me a visit. He curled up inside the bag with me, his tail coiled before his body to prevent harming me.  
We fell asleep in harmony listening to the sound of the Pidgey's singing natures lullaby and the leaves whistling slowly dying down. Before falling asleep we looked at the stars and marvelled at the wonders of space. After a little bit of quietness we both fell asleep.


End file.
